


Oak and Mahongany

by StrawberryWhorecake



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, Desk Sex, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Kink Meme, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Content, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryWhorecake/pseuds/StrawberryWhorecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a fill for the Kink Meme-http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15060.html?thread=58776532#t58776532</p><p> Simple retelling of Cullen and some shameless desk sex with the inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oak and Mahongany

“Cullen, Do you have to ask?” She spoke, a hint of humor in her tone. He chuckled softly in response.

 

“I suppose not.” He whispered. Evelyn smiled, her grey eyes softening, her mouth opened slightly. She nuzzled herself on his desk, perched on the edge with her legs spread slightly before him, welcoming him.

 

Cullen clenched his fist to avoid tossing her back right there. Desire built up inside him over the last few weeks. It intensified with every stolen kiss, every soft caress. He woke up in the early hours of the morning,  his body gleaming in a cold sweat, his trousers soaked in his own release. Even in his dreams she haunted him with her soft curves and gentle smile.

 

Now she sat before him, her legs spread, her hands on his shoulders slowly pulling him closer. Maker, he wanted her. But he didn’t want to frighten her with how badly. She shifted and her leg brushed lightly against his, he shuddered from her touch. Her movement caused an empty wine bottle to fall; it crashed on the floor in a thousand shards waking him from his dream.

 

Their eyes met again. Evelyn bit her lip, uncertain how he would react. He smiled and found that he could no longer resist her. The thin cord that held his resolve snapped and he found himself pushing her down on his desk. Papers, quills and inkpots scattered onto the floor. She twined her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her and he took her mouth in a searing kiss. She moaned and bucked her hips against him.

 

He could feel the erection hardening in his pants and with every movement the coil around his self control threatened to break. His hands shook as he unfastened the row of buttons on her tunic. The cloth fell away, leaving her bare chest exposed to him. He sucked in a breath at the sight of her breasts. The dark pink nipples hardened under his touch, Evelyn arched her back and moaned as his hand travelled across her warm skin. Cullen’s breath came out in short, ragged pants. She was perfect.

 

Evelyn twisted her hands in his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Her tongue raked across his mouth and he groaned. He wanted this to be slow, he wanted to be gentle with her, to show her how much he loved her since he could not speak the words, but every instinct in his body begged him to hold her down and rut into her like a drowning man gasping for air.

 

He lowered his head to nuzzle against her neck, taking joy in her movements as she squirmed beneath him. She spread her legs wider, opening herself to him. Cullen settled easily in the space and she raised her hips against him once more.

 

“Cullen.” She begged as though she were unsure of what she was asking for. He bit her neck lightly as she moaned. Unable to resist much longer, Cullen slipped a hand beneath her pants, loosening the ties as he did so. The heat from her body singed his skin. She gasped as his fingers found the thatch of golden curls that lay at the apex of her thighs. Hot moisture covered his fingers and Cullen felt his cock twitch in response. Evelyn mewled and pressed herself against his hand.

 

“Cullen, Please.” She whimpered. “I want you so badly.”

 

Evelyn’s words broke his resolve. The passions Cullen kept at bay now broke free. He pulled down his own pants, just enough for his erection to spring free, and yanked Evelyn’s off with more force than was necessary. He positioned his head at her entrance and crushed his mouth against hers. She sighed in acquiescence and wrapped her legs around his body. He groaned and dove into her heat. He felt the barrier in her body break away beneath him. His eyes shot open he drug his lips from hers.

 

“Eve, you were a…?” He stammered. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“You overthink everything.” She groaned. “Why are you stopping.”

 

She pulled his face down for another kiss, Cullen’s body began to move of its own volition. He thrust hard into her body and Evelyn showed her appreciation in her pants and groans.

 

Being Evelyn’s first appealed to a more primal part of his nature. There was something exhilarating about taking her virginity and molding her body to fit his own. His thrusts became more frantic, more powerful. Evelyn could not stifle her moans any longer and her voice echoed off the walls of his office. He hoped that no one was around to hear. But on second thought, he hoped they were. Cullen wanted them to know that _he_ elicited these cries of passion from the inquisitor. It was _him_ who had her squirming beneath his body.

 

Her fingers dug into the skin of his neck as she reached her climax, he followed not long after. He pushed harder and harder into her, causing the desk to groan and creak with their movement. He gave a pained cry as he spilled himself inside of her and collapsed on her body.

 

They lay like that for some time as their bodies calm down and their breaths resume a normal pace. Cullen forced himself up quickly when he realized that he was still in his armor and possibly crushing Evelyn. She smiled up at him through half lidded eyes, her lips were moist and her skin flushed. Cullen couldn’t resist the urge to smile back.

 

 

Throughout the next day, Cullen couldn’t help the way he felt sitting at that desk. He tried to review reports, write out orders, and instruct his men, but found himself unable to shake the events of the previous evening from his mind. He tried to write a missive, but could only think about how Evelyn’s supple body had lay on this desk, naked and begging for him. He adjusted slightly in his seat and tried to quell his growing erection.

 

For the life of him, he didn’t understand why she didn’t tell him she was a virgin. He would have tried to control himself better. After their lovemaking she merely laughed off his concern, She was worried that he would have been reluctant to bed her if he had known. He still felt like a callous ass for making her first time so unceremonious, but he spent the rest of the evening making it up to her. He took her to his bed and made slow, steady love to her. He worshiped her body as she deserved and managed to make her climax two more times.

 

He smiled as he remembered her warm naked body draped over him as he awoke, her lazy smile and dazed kisses.

 

A knock sounded at the door, waking him from his thoughts.

 

“Yes?” He called; hoping whoever was at the door would provide him with a welcome distraction.

 

“Hey.” Evelyn said softly as she shut the door behind her. Cullen practically jumped out of his chair, then immediately regretted it. Evelyn smiled softly and blushed. It seemed that she was just as nervous as she was during the day with clothes on.

 

“You’re not wearing your armor.” She remarked, Cullen nodded as he made his way from behind his desk.

 

“It’s warmer today.” He said shortly.

 

“So…I…” Evelyn started as she idly played with the fringe of her tunic. “I had fun last night.”

 

Cullen scoffed. “Even though I behaved like a bumbling oaf?”

 

Evelyn laughed and walked closer to him. “I liked it. You were…” She thought for a moment. “Aggressive. Animalistic.”

 

She put her arms around his waist and pulled him closer, their faces only inches apart.

 

“So you want me acting like an animal?” The words dripped from his mouth. Evelyn smiled as her eyes darkened with desire.

 

“A bit.” She whispered before closing the distance between them. She crushed her body against his as their lips met. She leaned into him and he fell backwards. His back hit the bookshelf roughly. Evelyn laughed lightly. Her hands raked against his chest, the heat from his body seeping through his clothes. Cullen placed his hands on her plump bottom and drug his hands beneath her tunic against her skin. Evelyn hissed and fisted her hands in his curls.

 

The slight arousal he felt all day now was very evident in his pants. Evelyn pressed her body against his and he groaned from the sensation. He took her hands in his and turned, pressing her against the bookshelf. Evelyn laughed delightedly as Cullen sucked the tender skin beneath her jaw and his hands fell below the waist of her pants.

 

“Really, Commander.” She purred. “Anyone could walk in on us right now.”

 

“With all the noise you’re making, I doubt it.” He murmured against her neck.

 

Evelyn tugged at the strings of his pants, and pushed them away, letting his erection spring free. Cullen groaned when she took his length in her hands. In retaliation he placed his hands on the heat that lay between her legs. Evelyn jumped as he found the swollen nub and rolled it between his fingers now covered in her juices.

 

            Cullen’s frustration from the evening before now resonated in him again. He yanked at her trousers until they lay in a heap upon the floor. He pulled her leg up and curled it about his waist; he kept his hand on her thigh as plunged himself into her wet heat with a groan. Evelyn sighed and threw her head back while snaking her arms around his neck.

 

            He thrust hard inside of her, every movement pressing her back further against the bookshelf. Cullen would have thought to be gentler if she were not so evidently enjoying herself. Her moans and gasps filled his ears and he pushed harder. Her nails dug into his shoulders. Her climax was violent. A cracked moan escaped her lips as she threw her head back. Her body shook as her fingers dug deeper into his skin. When he knew she reached her pleasure, only then would he follow her with his own stifled groan.

 

            His body grew weak. He wrapped Evelyn’s other leg about his waist and carried her to his chair. Her body limply fell into it as she gave him a sated smile. He pulled up his pants while leaning over her. He kissed her forehead gently and she laughed. Cullen walked back to the shelf to take Evelyn her own pants, when he turned she was surveying the room curiously.

 

            “Something wrong?” He asked. Evelyn smiled.

 

            “We’ve exhausted almost all of your furniture. My room has a settee. We should try that next time.”


End file.
